Typically, media content streaming devices use lights or small screens on the front of the device to report status information to users. The smaller these devices are, the more likely they can be hidden behind a television. Unfortunately, users have to walk to the television to look behind the television in order to access the status of the device. However, looking behind a television to obtain status information is inconvenient and often considered to be an unacceptable option to users.
Accordingly, new mechanisms for projecting light to indicate a device status are desirable.